Slushie Studio
- | shard = Level 2585 | characters = Dexter | champion = Dapper Dandy | new = in with blocker orders in in | released = | difficulty = Nearly Impossible | previous = Truffle Trench | previous2 = Truffle-Trench.png | next = Wafer Waterfall | next2 = Wafer-Waterfall.png }} Story New things *Bobbers appear in levels which require blockers for the first time in level 2573. *Locked icing (five-layered) is introduced in level 2575. *A candy cannon which dispenses both sugar keys and striped candies is introduced in level 2578. *Bobbers appear in timed levels for the first time in level 2583. Levels Slushie Studio is a nearly impossible episode. It contains two hard levels: 2576 and 2584, three very hard levels: 2572, 2578 and 2583, five extremely hard levels: 2571, 2574, 2577, 2579 and 2581, and five notorious nearly impossible levels: 2573, 2575, 2580, 2582 and 2585. Overall, this episode is even harder than the previous episode, Truffle Trench. } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |15 | style="text-align:center;" |61,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |17 | style="text-align:center;" |18,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |45,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |17 | style="text-align:center;" |3,600 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Infinite | style="text-align:center;" |35,000 | style="text-align:center;" | in 35 secs | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |1,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |15 | style="text-align:center;" |32,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= EP173 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 2571 Reality.png|Level 2571 - |link=Level 2571 Level 2572 Reality.png|Level 2572 - |link=Level 2572 Level 2573 Reality.png|Level 2573 - |link=Level 2573 Level 2574 Reality.png|Level 2574 - |link=Level 2574 Level 2575 Reality.png|Level 2575 - |link=Level 2575 Level 2576 Reality.png|Level 2576 - |link=Level 2576 Level 2577 Reality.png|Level 2577 - |link=Level 2577 Level 2578 Reality.png|Level 2578 - |link=Level 2578 Level 2579 Reality.png|Level 2579 - |link=Level 2579 Level 2580 Reality.png|Level 2580 - |link=Level 2580 Level 2581 Reality.png|Level 2581 - |link=Level 2581 Level 2582 Reality.png|Level 2582 - |link=Level 2582 Level 2583 Reality.png|Level 2583 - |link=Level 2583 Level 2584 Reality.png|Level 2584 - |link=Level 2584 Level 2585 Reality.png|Level 2585 - |link=Level 2585 |-| Champion title= Dapper Dandy.png|Champion title Episode 173 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 173 completed! |-| Icon= Slushiestudio.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= New levels released 175 2.jpg|After the release poster (mobile) Trivia *This is the first episode to introduce a locked blocker since Toffee Teasprings, which introduced locked chocolate spawners. *Timed levels return after being absent for 13 episodes in a row. Because of their return, this is the first episode since Blooming Backyard to have five level types. *This episode shares its second word with Scrumptious Studio. Category:World Forty-Eight Category:Episodes released in 2017